Slavery in the Clone Wars
by captainrexbest35
Summary: read the first section and the story will start after that. so in other words the summary is in the story up this week: The Twins.  take a peek inside.
1. Summary

Slaves in the clone wars

Disclaimer: Hi guys who's gonna do the disclaim:?

Levi: I will. Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Only her OCs and that includes Me and the 566th.

Me: I don't think the 566th will be in this one but they might.

This story will be about slavery not in the SW galaxy but in the United States of America. When the 501st and Shaquitta are sucked into a black hole they go back in time. To when? Slavery. This will be rated 'T' for reasons later in the story. I don't want to ruin it for you so I'm gonna quit talking now.

Please subscribe so you won't miss it if you want to read it.

Thanx, Spottedpelt, and Levi is part of the 501st so he will be in this story.

Levi: Sweet!


	2. Chapter 1 the black hole

Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Levi: I will. Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Only her OCs and that includes Me and the 566th.

* * *

><p><strong>Story's POV<strong>

It had been a long journey. Captain Rex and his men were in the barracks after their last mission. Now they were about to start a new mission.

The captain was beginning to doze when the alarm on his comlink went off. He snapped awake and glared at his com. He picked up one of his DC-17 pistols and stared idly at it as if he were deciding whether to shoot it or not. He relented and answered it.

" Rex here," he was completely annoyed that his nap had been disturbed. It was Skywalker.

" Rex we are approaching the rendvous point. Meet me in the hanger will ya'?" Skywalker sounded half sleep as well.

He wanted to say no but he was his commanding officer. " Accknowledged General, on my way."

He picked up his helmet from where it sat on the nightstand and headed out the door toward the hangar. Once he reached the hangar he headed over to the ramp of the _Twilight._

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's pov<strong>

I walked up the ramp to where Skywalker was sitting at the controls priming the engines. I looked over his shoulder at the preset coordinates. " Kessel!" I hadn't even realized that I had spoken out loud. I was shocked. What could we possibly be doing in this system? The system is surrounded by black holes.

Skywalker seemed to be thinking the same thing. " The black holes are the reason we're here. The Separatists have a new machine that's creating more black holes. It's our job to find these and mark them. It's taking a big risk which is why we're taking the _Twilight._ If something happens to us. The _Resolute _can warn the Council. Debrief your men and meet me back in the hangar."

I was already uneasy. No one knows what happens in a black hole, and I didn't want to find out either. " How many men do you think we'll need?" I asked just out of curiously. He turned away from the controls to look at me.

He thought for a minute " I think 10 will work. Obi-wan and Commander Cody along with ShaQuincy are coming along as well."

I nodded and walked back to debrief my men. I had already chosen my men: Bud, Buddy, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Levi, Christian, Twister, Hurricane, and Coric. They were my best men and the most experianced. Denal was going because I could never leave him. Everyone was quiet as we boarded the _Twilight._ Sure I had faith in Skywalker's piloting skills but even advanced pilots never make it through the Maw.

I could feel my men's apprehension. It was strong in the air. We were prepared to give our lives for the Republic, but they thought they wouldn't go out this way. I took a seat next to Cody. He was sitting ramrod straight in his seat. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew we may not come back. He dipped his head politely.

Cody and I were in charge of marking any new black holes. As soon as we entered the Maw we noticed the event horizens of several small, new black holes, which were marked on the map. It was actually a very boring task. I was completely bored out my mind by the time we had even gone 20 meters into the field. As I marked another one on the map I noticed something was out of place.

All of a sudden the ship lurched and I was thrown forward into the dash'. The blow left me winded but I was alright.

"We're caught in it's gravitational pull!" Skywalker shouted.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew I was falling. I landed hard, my ribs breaking. I laid there for a while trying to compose myself. All of a sudden something hard smashed into my already broken ribcage. I screamed in agony. My body spasmed. I managed to find the strength to push them off of me. I sat up carefully trying not to jar my painful ribs. I looked into the hazel eyes of Denal as I sat up. I realized that it was Denal who smashed into me.<p>

I noticed I wasn't wearing my armor anymore. I was wearing what looked like rags that had been sown together. I noticed Denal was wearing the same thing.

"Are you okay?" My voice was a quiet whisper. He gave a tiny nod. He glanced around, stood, then turned to help me to my feet. My ribs protested but I ignored them.

" I wonder where the others are," he said softly.

Just then a head dropped out of the tree above me. I was startled so bad I nearly fell on my butt.

" Hi, Captain. We fell in the tree," Hardcase said cheerfully. He dropped to the ground beside me followed by Jesse.

A cheerful laugh joined us as Levi (that's like 'leave I' ), Christian, Twister, and Hurricane stepped out of the bushes.

" So that's where everyone is." Coric's voice joined the mix of laughter. He was followed by Kix. That only left Bud and Buddy.

I noticed Hardcase had stopped laughing and was looking at what he was wearing. " Am I the only one who's noticed that our skin is darker and we're not wearing our armor anymore?"

As he was speaking I noticed movement in the bushes. Out stepped two small children. No older than 5 or 6. Bud and Buddy. There was no mistake; I knew my sons anywhere. Bud was leaning heavily on Buddy. Denal immediately swept them both into a bone crushing hug before I even moved.

" I was so worried," He whispered. He stopped speaking as the bushes rustled and out stepped a group of men all with guns...

* * *

><p>Me: Ha! cliffhanger!<p>

Levi: aaaawww but what's gonna happen to me.

Me: uuuh Levi get back in the circle with the men and the guns.

Levi: fine.

Me: *rolls eyes* hope you enjoyed the first chappie everyone. If you want an OC or SWCW character in the story just drop 'em in a review and give a description. I'll squeeze 'em in there someplace. As said in my battalion " Yippee Kai Yay Mama Citadel"

au revoir!


	3. Lost sight

Chapter 2

Me: Quay disclaimer cus Levi is in a circle surrounded by guns

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars only her OCs: Levi, Bud, Buddy, Christian (chris), Twister, and Hurricane.

Levi: please don't let them kill me. I'm sorry I got an 'F' on the pop quiz. Please don't kill me off in the second chapter.

Me and Quay: Get back in the story, Levi!

Me: Jinks, you owe me a soda. If I didn't own you I would turn you over to George for discipline. On to the story while Quay gets me a Big Blue. BTW: there is some language in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's pov<strong>

We were surrounded, and they had guns; we didn't. I slowly gestured my hand a signal to tell my men to protect Bud and Buddy. They formed a tight circle around them. They were ready to fist fight if they had to.

" Who are you?" Despite my broken ribs and the pain I was experiancing my voice was strong.

The nearest stepped forward so that he was in my face. He was a white male in his mid-20's. He had a smug look on his face that I would have loved to wipe clean off of it. " Who do you think you're talking to, nigger?"

My eyes narrowed. " I talk to who I please." I said smartly. He drew back one fist as if he were about to hit me, but the other man stopped him and whispered something to him. Of course my supersensitive hearing picked up what the were saying.

" Boss man would have our necks if he found out we was harrassing some good workin folks on his land. He would want us to bring them to him."

" Come with us. If you want to live." He said annoyance clear in his voice. He turned to walk away.

" Was that a threat?" I said. He turned back around and met my eyes. I met his eyes equally.

" I can make it one. Now get moving ya' damn nigger, " He said cocking his gun. I glared at him but fell in step behind him. I jerked my head to tell the others to follow. They walked slowly keeping in a tight circle with Bud and Buddy in the center. We were cautious around these guys. Right away I could tell they were slavers. I remembered from General Skywalker telling me about the Hutts.

As the trees thinned it opened out into a plantation with cabins on the other side of the property. I paused for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. I was forced to move again when one of those uncivilized men hit me in the back with the butt of his gun. It hurted, but I didn't let them know that. Denal met my eyes with a look that said 'these guys don't mess around'. I shot one back that said 'I know'.

I glanced back at my men and noticed that Hurricane was limping heavily. I looked at Denal and jerked my head back towards where Hurricane was leaning on Twister. He nodded and dropped back next to them taking the weight off of Twister's injured ribcage.

We came to a stop at the cabins. He led us to one of the larger ones. " You'll be staying in here. You've got the weekend off." He growled.

Before I could reply Chris tapped my shoulder and shook his head forcibly. Then he gestured towards a couple of women who had stuck their heads out of the door. Both had dark skin. Darker than ours. I walked over to them. One gave a friendly smile.

" Hello, my name is Harriet Tubman." she said stepping aside to let us in the cabin. I felt my anger grow as I saw all of the people inside of there. They were all very skinny. Many of them looked sick.

Denal lowered Hurricane to the floor then carefully patched his leg. " You've pulled a tendon," he said gently massaging the back of Hurricane's injured knee. " You'll need to stay off of it for a while."

Harriet walked back inside the cabin," No such luck. You all have to work if you want to survive. Why don't you go outside and meet some of the other people?"

I sighed," Why not? Twister stay with Hurricane. Bub, Buddy stay with them."

Bud and Buddy bounded over to where Hurricane was now sitting with Twister.

We walked out the door onto the grounds. I hadn't noticed before that there were kids playing outside, and there were people sitting and talking. If you wanted to you could say that this was a home for people, nut this was a slave plantation. These people were slaves. Even the women and children.

There were a few trees scattered here and there but not very many. Most of the land was flat for farming. The group broke up into pairs just surveying the area. I leaned back against a tree. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I needed to think. Denal sat down on the grass next to me. I followed his example.

I was thinking about how we got here. We should have been ripped apart atom by atom when we entered the black hole, but we were alive. That's all that really mattered. The question was how to find the general and get back home. My thoughts were interupted by a loud peircing scream. _Levi!_ That was Levi's scream. We were on our feet and running towards the sound within the next moment.

Levi lay on the ground, his hands covering his eyes. "I can't see!" He wailed as Denal kneeled beside him.

" There, there, it's alright Levi." Denal continued to talk to him in a soothing voice while I scanned the people who had surrounded us. One was a white boy, who looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. When he spotted me looking at me, he took off running. I raced after him. It was him. I knew it was because he was carrying a switchblade. I had noticed it earlier.

I caught up to him easily and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He screamed for me to let him go, but I didn't. We were closer to one of the smaller, sturdier cabins. A white man ran out of the house.

" You let that boy go right now." He yelled at me. My blood boiled.

" Let him go? He just blinded one of my brothers. You think I'm going to let him get away with something like this." I said defiantly.

" You dare talk back to me nigger? You need to learn yourplace and you will start by letting that boy go." He growled at me.

" Alright I'll let him go." I said in a somewhat calmer voice. I did let him go, but I took that switchblade from him.

" You need to teach your children right from wrong." I said waving the blade at him. " He blinded one of my brothers with this knife. I want to know what he was doing with it anyways."

" You don't get what you want in life, nigger. You certainly ain't gonna get it from me." He growled.

Right after he spoke a hot, blinding pain shot through my back and I fell to my knees. My body trembled on it's own accord. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi's pov<strong>

Everything was black. I could not see anything. Denal told me I would be alright, and I trusted him, but I did not believe him. I was going to go blind, and I would be reconditioned for sure.

I was aware that I was back in the cabin. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could hear Denal and Christian's quiet voices. I shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor.

" You're awake." Denal's voice sounded surprised. " I didn't expect you to wake up until later. How are you feeling?"

" Like me. Just without sight." I said quietly. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Glad to hear it." He whispered in my ear. " I will not let you lose your sight, Levi. That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Ending word:<p>

Sooo what happened to Rex? Will Levi get his sight back? Will Denal keep his promise? And will they find the others?

Quay: Find out in the next chapter. For now Read and Review. The story lives off them. If not, it will die.

Me: Ooooooookkkaaay. Well goodbye for now and I'll see you next chapter. Quay go get my soda you owe me before I kick you out of the word for good.

Quay: Fine. *grumbles*


	4. Chapter 3: Why Can't We All be Friends?

Chapter 3

Me: Quay disclaimer cus well again Levi is in a cabin injured.

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars only her OCs: Levi, Bud, Buddy, Christian (chris), Twister, and Hurricane.

Me: On with the story! Kinda scary this chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Levi's pov<strong>

" How can you promise something you can't do?" I whispered. " I know I'm going to be blind. There's nothing you can do about it." He stroked my head softly. _Funny how soft his hands are. I thought they'd have callouses from handling a blaster all the time, but no they feel like a cotton blanket._

" I will not give up on you, Levi. I'll find someway to save your sight." He said. Then he sighed. " I hate feeling so helpless. All I can do is keep the infections away. I don't have anymore bacta in my kit." He admitted in a soft voice. " I'm not gonna give up on you, Levi. That's a promise." He said gently.

That was probably when I realized something was wrong. " Where's Rex?"

" I'm not sure." Denal said.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's pov<strong>

When I woke up I realized my hands were tied together. I was suspended from a tree, but my feet touched the ground. As I lifted my head to see how high i was bound someone grabbed my chin and tilted my face to look at them.

" About time you woke up nigger. You need to learn your place." He growled. It was the same man from earlier. He let go of my head and stepped back. Moments later a white, hot, blinding pain shot through my back.

I wasn't going to let them have the confort of seeing my pain. I didn't make a sound as it struck again and again. It seemed to go on for several minutes. All of a sudden the whip ripped through my back with such force I was sure it had hit my spine. I couldn't help it: I screamed. My knees gave out beneath me, and I felt the ropes cut into my wrists.

That's when I heard the shouts. "Leave that boy alone!"

There were whispers behind me, but my hearing picked it up. " It's the boss. He's gonna have our necks."

I paid no attention at the moment. I closed my eyes and tried to tap down the pain. " Untie him." He said. The ropes loosened and I fell to my knees. The same guy who told them to untie me pulled me to my feet. I had to lean on him for support. I could hardly move without sparking the pain even further.

"Come on." He said as he guided me to another cabin. He was a white man and looked to be in his late 20s early 30s. As soon as we were inside he laid me on a small bed on my stomach. I bought my arms up so I could llay my head on them. The sound of hurried footsteps caught my attention as a woman walked quickly into thhe room. She was a light skinned woman who looked to be in her early 30s as well. She had light brown hair.

I laid my head back against my arms. The pain in my back was overwhelming.

" Trevor what happened to this boy?" She asked the man that had retrieved me.

" Kenneth." He said simply as if it were the answer to every question like that.

She ran her fingers gently over the whiplash that struck high on my spine. I hissed, and she jerked her hand away. "Let's get this clean and rub you down,' She said softly. She left the room, and Trevor sat on the edge of the bed.

" What was he whipping you for?" He asked. That was when I actually thought about why.

I chuckled; the movement caused me to wince. " I was being a smart ass." I supplied.

" Yes that is one reason. I have just returned from my trip. My name is Trevor." He said chuckling.

" Rex. We're from up north. My brothers and I, that is." It was nessesary that I told him this even though it wasn't true. I remembered something that ShaQuincy told us about the history of her planet. I was beginning to remember.

" How many brothers do you have?" He asked. It was just a question out of curiousity.

" I have nine brothers and two sons. They're twins." I said. I kept the conversation going to try and keep my mind off of my pain. "They can't be separated."

" So what are you doing down South?" The lady asked walking back into the room carrying a few towels and bowl of something.

" This is my wife, Martha." He said gesturing towards her.

" Pleased to meet you Ma'am. We were traveling to visit a cousin of mine. We got lost and ended up here." I said as she started to cleanse the wounds on my back. I ignored the feeling as it stung. I hissed as she began to rub salve into my skin. It stung very bad, but it felt better after a few minutes.

" How old are you?" Martha asked.

I hissed. " 22. I've had to raise my brothers since my parents died." What else could I say? It was a partial truth. Our general was lost and we had no way to get back home.

" I don't like innocent people being slaves." Trevor said suddenly.

" Then why have a slave plantation?" I asked.

" Because if I don't they'd probably kill me." He said. " I'm lenient on my people."

" No one deserves to be treated as slaves." I said softly. " Those who enslave others inevitably become slaves themselves."

He nodded and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. " We are all human we should be no different than anyone else." He whispered...

* * *

><p>Me: Ha cliffhanger... Next chapter will be up after I update 2 more stories... hold on to your hats people.<p>

Quay: Can Maury do the disclaimer next time?

Me: Why not?

Quay: I don't know.

Me: Read and Review and help Levi.


	5. Chapter 4: The Twins

Chapter 4

Me: Maury get in here to do the disclaimer.

Maury: Why am I doing it?

Me: Quay put in a special request.

Quay: Yup. Roll it Maury.

Maury: *glares at Quay* Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars only her OCs in the story.

Me: That wasn't so bad now was it? On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Buddy's pov<strong>

I was really worried about Rex. I knew Bud was too but I tried to hide my worry to help ease his. Bud was curled iup next to Levi. I knew Denal was trying his best, but even I had my doubts. I wrapped my arms around Bud and laid my head on his shoulder. He looked back and gave me a smile. Then I had a plan. I had seen everything that had happened to Rex: The whipping and him being carried away.

" We're going after him tonight." I whispered in his ear. Levi heard it and gave a slight nod as Denal walked over to a corner and sat down bringing his knees up to his chest in deep thought.

" Denal? Can you check my leg again," Bud asked his teeth clenched tight with pain. Denal walked back over and checked the splint and making sure the leg hadn't been jostled.

" Sorry I can't give you another painkiller." He said softly rewrapping his leg. I hugged Bud closer to me. Then Denal moved to check on Hurricane's knee.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's pov<strong>

It was nearly nightfall by the time I woke up from the nap I took earlier.

" Are you hungry?" Martha asked me. I shook my head. As hungry as I was I couldn't eat. I was worried about my men to eat. I was sure my stomach couldn't hold anything. I was too worried about Bud and Buddy. I wouldn't put it past them to try and get in here.

" You can't lie to me with ribs like that." She said chuckling softly. I realized my ribs were showing. I was pretty much half starved.

" Okay I'm hungry a little." I said teasing just because I was bored. She caught the note of humor in my voice and gave me a mock glare.

" Okay, okay, a lot. I just haven't felt like eating." I said with a soft chuckle.

" Some kind of pride or are you just feeling bad?" She asked placing a hand on my forehead.

" A little of both," I said with a sigh. " I wasn't able to keep Levi from getting hurt and now I think it's my fault if he goes blind. I just wish there were something I could do."

She gave me a sad smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. She was about to speak when there was a loud crash and a loud scream of pain followed by yelling outside. I instantly recognized the scream.

" Bud!" I said trying to get up but she pushed me back down.

" I'll get it." She said running out the door.

I had no choice but to lay there listening. I heard two raised voices. One I recognized as Trevor the other belonged to the same man that had whipped me. A wave of fear shot through me. _My sons are out there. What if they get hurt? I'll never forgive myself. _I thought.

Just then Martha came back in carrying Bud. Buddy was walking behind her. I lifted my head to look at her.

" Daddy." Buddy whimpered softly. He climbed up beside me and hugged me. I hugged back with one arm. " Bud, he's hurt really bad." He said whining. There was a scar across his feet where a whip had struck him.

Martha set Bud on the bed next to me. He was whining softly, and his eyes darted around nervously before he wrapped his arms around me and layed there. His shirt was torn in places where the whip had ripped through it. After a moment he went limp as he lost consciousness.

I pulled him closer to me and held them both tightly. My eyes went from worried to angry. He would not get away with this. The heated dicussion was still going on outside, but I paid no attention to it.

" He hit his head pretty hard." Martha said softly. " I don't think there was too bad of damage though."

" Buddy what were you two doing out by yourselves?" I asked in an angry whisper. I had begun to shake with cold fury and Buddy looked down at his hand.

" We wanted to see if you were okay." He said trembling at the anger in my voice. " I'm sorry. We shouldn't have disobeyed orders. Levi knew we were going to." He whispered. " Are we in trouble?"

" No," I said. " This is punishment enough." I said looking down at Bud. He was shivering. Martha left the room and came back holding a blanket which she spread over the three of us. I pulled both of them closer to me. I was glad to see them, angry and sad that they had been hurt.

Buddy laid his head on the arm that I was using as a pillow and began to doze off. He had actually handled the situation quite well. Normally he'd be ready to kill if Bud was hurt. They were close like that. It was good that they had each other through the good and the bad.

Long after Buddy fell asleep, Trevor came back inside. He gave my shoulder a friendly pat.

" I'll talk to you about that in the morning." He said softly and walked back into the other part of the building.

I looked down at the two of them pressed against me. It was then when I realized how much I really cared for them. They were my sons, and I loved them very much.

" I love you two." I whispered softly before I began to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok that was so sweet. Poor Bud though.<p>

Quay: Not to mention your muse kept trying to run away when you were washing your hair.

Me: That too. I am enjoying this story actually.

Quay: Read & Review Levi still needs your help.

Me: Arrivederci!


End file.
